


thousands of years

by emberchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curses, M/M, Oikawa is a doll and Hajime falls in love, doll!oikawa, i'm really proud of this actually, slow build??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwaizumi family bought a doll for their son, but no one expected either of them to get so attached. AKA: Oikawa is a magic doll that belonged to Iwaizumi's grandfather, and Hajime finds him in the attic one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thousands of years

**Author's Note:**

> this thing has been sitting in my drafts for forever. I read a USUK fic kinda like this a long time ago, but I can't remember the name for the life of me... 
> 
> anyways, have fun.

Click.  
  
There was a building pressure, just at the base of his spine. It built until it couldn’t anymore and there was the energy to let his eyes creak open. The air was dusty and the shuddering breath that he inhaled was rusted and full of cobwebs.  
  
A shudder slid through his body and he coughed, his entire body wracked with the violent bursts of breath. His limbs creaked as he attempted to move them, and his entire body felt like it was in need of a tune-up.  
  
“Holy shit—”  
  
Oh yeah. Someone put his key into him. Tooru opened his eyes fully, trying to adjust to the hazy lighting. There was a boy, eyes wide and dark hair standing in wild spikes, standing just a few feet away in a defensive position. Something clicked in the back of Tooru’s mind, everything swirling together before scattering and plunging him into a familiar, dream-like memory.  
  
_It felt strange and awkward, being wound up for the first time. It was stiff and tight, like a string behind his navel that was pulling him back to consciousness. But this wasn't the first time. Tooru’s eyes fluttered open and fixated in the boy that stood in front of him. His skin was very brown and his eyes very green, his hair in spikes that stood up all over his head like a frightened porcupine._  
  
_“You actually work…” The boy said breathlessly._  
  
_Tooru cocked his head to the side. “Of course,” He responded, finding his own voice melodic and sweet to the ear. He stepped out of the torn paper and plastic packing peanuts and found himself holding a few centimetres over this new owner of his. “What’s your name?”_  
  
_“Iwaizumi Hamatou,” The boy’s eyes were lit up in wonder and he gave a smile, showing straight white teeth behind his lips. “Do you have a name?”_  
  
_Tooru blinked, looking down at himself. A name? Yes, he had “Tooru”, but he had no real name or surname. He dug deeper into what was stored in his mind, everything fuzzy and blurred together. Oikawa—the thought made him shudder for a brief moment before he smiled and spoke._  
  
_“Oikawa Tooru, my sir. At your service.”_  
  
_Hamatou’s expression shifted a little bit, something flitting across his face and disappearing before Tooru was able to identify it._  
  
_“Well, come with me then.” Hamatou smiled again and held out his hand for Tooru to take._  
  
“Hey—shit, don’t break on me.”  
  
Tooru’s eyes slid up and focussed on the boy's voice, unable to process who this newcomer is. He swallowed and his voice came out in a dull rasp, not the smooth honey that it once was. “Hamatou, where have you been?”  
  
The boy’s eyes widened fractionally and he caught Tooru before he collapsed, moving with a surprising amount of speed to keep him from falling to the floor. Curse words brushed into his ear as this new boy tried to keep him standing upright and Tooru had to drape himself over him before he was able to stand up properly.  
  
He looked into his saviour's face and whatever he had beating in his chest threatened to strangle him, cutting off his voice at it clogged his throat. This boy had skin that was very brown and eyes that were very green, but they didn't hold the awe that Hamatou once viewed him with. But it had to be Hamatou, it had to.  
  
“Hamatou,” Tooru repeated, eyes fixing onto the Iwaizumi as he curled his fingers into the fabric of the other’s shirt. “My god, where have you been?”  
  
“I’m not your Hamatou,” the boy looked away. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”  
  
Hajime, Hajime, Hajime… The name rang no bells and disappointment settled in his gut like a cold weight. This was a new owner, not the Hamatou that he had come to adore.  
  
“But you’re still an Iwaizumi, aren’t you?” Tooru was still hopeful. He couldn’t bear the thought of going to a new family, especially when he didn’t know what happened to his Hamatou in the first place. Everything was still kind of fuzzy.  
  
“Yeah,” Hajime spoke as he helped Tooru stand properly, “Hamatou is my grandfather’s name, so that might be who you’re thinking of.”  
  
Grandfather? Tooru’s heart plunged into his feet and a bittersweet smile crossed his lips. Of course—Hamatou would have had a wife and children after he had deactivated. He couldn’t spend his entire life trying to make him wake up—no, that would have been pointless. Although the Tooru accepted that fact, it still hurt a little bit.  
  
“Oi, did you hear me?” His head snapped back up and Tooru blinked owlishly at Hajime, startled.  
  
“Oh, uh—no, I’m sorry.” Tooru smiled sheepishly.  
  
“C’mon. Your name is Oikawa Tooru, isn’t it?” Hajime’s green eyes pierced into him and a low shiver buzzed through his body. Tooru nodded slightly and went to reach for Hajime’s hand, just as he used to for Hamatou. Hajime’s fingers twitched under his own, but other than that he didn’t really try to pull away.  
  
He was led to the ladder that lead down into the large farmhouse, and then Hajime’s hand was gone as he descended into the house. Tooru went to follow, unsure in his movements and trying to make sure that he didn’t collapse while climbing down. He somehow made it down safely and Hajime was taking off down the hall, turning around the corner and leaving Tooru to his own devices.  
  
“Okaa-san!” There he was. Tooru ran after him, feeling his limbs adjusting to the familiar use. He almost skid around the corner, tripping over a carpet that didn't use to be there. Tooru halfway hid behind Hajime as he kept moving, peeking into the master bedroom. A beautiful woman was settled on a four poster bed, a book in hands. She had long, dark hair that tied up into a ponytail and twinkling eyes.  
  
She looked up and smiled at Hajime. “Did you get the boxes down from the attic?”  
  
Hajime shook his head. “No, but… I think I found grandfather’s doll.”  
  
Tooru swallowed nervously and went to reach for Hajime’s hand again, holding it tightly even when he tried to jerk it away.  
  
Iwaizumi-san looked at him, eyes widening a little bit. She set down her book and slid off of her bed, making her way across the room with bare feet.  
  
“So you’re the Tooru we heard so much about,” she murmured. Her face shifted with the same thing that Hajime's had, thought it stayed long enough for Tooru to decipher it. It almost looked like pity and—grief. Then she was smiling and she patted his shoulder. “It’s very nice to meet you, Tooru-kun. My name is Iwaizumi Akemi.”  
  
Tooru smiled softly. “Hello Akemi-san. It is very nice to meet you.”  
  
She squeezed his hand and stepped back. He noticed that a pencil was stuck in her hair to keep it up. Akemi looked over at Hajime. “Go set up the guest room—Tooru-kun will need somewhere to stay.”  
  
“Alright Okaa-san. C’mon, Oikawa.” Hajime led him through the winding hallways and Tooru looked around and observed the differences since he had last wandered these halls. Everything was brighter—other people obviously lived in this household. There were framed pictures hanging on the walls and one caught Tooru’s attention. It was a older man, leaning back in the porch swing that was outside. He had a pipe in one hand and smile lines around his eyes as he looked at a worn photograph in his free hand.  
  
“That’s grandfather.”  
  
Tooru jumped. Hajime stood next to him, his hands stuck in his pockets as he looked at the picture.  
  
“Oh. Hamatou, huh?” Tooru smiled a little bit as he looked back at the picture. “He aged well.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Hajime frowned at the picture. “C’mon, I’ll show you your room.”  
  
…  
  
_“Tooru, you know why my family bought you for me, don’t you?”_  
  
_Tooru looked over at Hamatou, who was sitting with his arms crossed over his knees. They sat on one of the hills of the farm, looking out onto the glittering swimming pond that was at the base of where they were sitting. The green hills were beautiful and rolled out to the horizon, the wind blowing waves across the grass._  
  
_The doll hummed softly, leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes. “No, I don't know the specifics for you. Most of my owners buy me for some sort company, though.”_  
  
_“Exactly. I think they brought you to me so I would have company—I don’t have many friends and spend almost all of my time here.”_  
  
_Tooru smiled, opening his eyes and tilting his head to look over at Hamatou, brown eyes glittering. “Well,” He started slowly. “I hope I’ve been satisfactory company.”_  
  
_Hamatou laughed softly, reaching out and fluffing Tooru’s hair beneath his fingertips. “Yeah, I guess you have.” Tooru beamed at him and reached over, slinging an arm around his shoulders and tilting his head back to laugh into the sky._  
  
Tooru found that spot with ease and settled down onto the grass, folding his arms over his knees and looking out at the countryside. The hazy summer heat was nice and it settled over him pleasantly, perching on his shoulders and washing over his back. The night surrounded him and left him to sit in his solitude  
  
He spent a lot of time at this place, with Hamatou, generally looking up at the stars as he was doing now. They glittered above him and he slowly picked out the constellations that Hamatou and a previous owner had taught him while he was in their care. Tooru found the star Sirius, and with it he found Canis Major. Pyxis and Cetus, Hydra and Orion. All of the different constellations that told him of his past and brought back memories.  
  
“Oi, you’re going to miss dinner.”  
  
Tooru looked over his shoulder and smiled at Hajime, who in turn frowned and settled down.  
  
“I don’t really need to eat,” Tooru murmured.  
  
“You could still spend some time with us, though,” Hajime pointed out. “And I have seen you eat before—the first day you were here you asked if you could have a macaroon.”  
  
The first day? Oh yeah, Tooru had been awake for about a week now. Hajime and he had gone out so that he wouldn't be in the exact same outfit for the rest of his time being active, and they found him about a week’s worth of clothes. They were nice, and he could easily take one of Hajime’s shirts if he ran out before laundry day. They also set up his bedroom, which had a small balcony outside that he perched on sometimes, and he used it to climb into the roof sometimes.  
  
Hajime held out a hand, having very quickly figured out that holding Tooru’s hand kept him occupied from his thoughts, and Tooru gladly reached out and took it, getting to his feet and smiling at him. The two of them made their way inside, Hajime rubbing circles into the back of Tooru’s hand to comfort him. The gesture was definitely appreciated and Tooru gently squeezed Hajime’s hand in response.  
  
Almost as soon as they walked into the kitchen, a bowl of rice was slid over in front of him, and Tooru picked it up without hesitating. It wasn't much food, but Tooru wasn’t entirely sure how his body processed what went in and out, and he didn’t find the concept of vomiting entirely pleasant. He just assumed that would happen should he eat too much—the workings of his body was foreign to both himself and the rest of the Iwaizumi family.  
  
Hajime had two younger siblings and a cousin that lived with him—his younger siblings were twins, sister and brother, and his cousin was a girl that Tooru had often caught eyeing him with questionable intentions. They were all nice from what he had gathered; none of them had quite the vulgar mouth on them that Hajime did, but all of them had the same interest as Hajime and his mother in the workings of the doll.  
  
“Say, Tooru-kun,” Setsu—Hajime’s cousin—looked at him curiously with hazel eyes, perching her chin in the hand not occupied with chopsticks, “you’ve had owners before us, haven’t you?”  
  
Tooru thought about it, looking down at his rice and frowning slightly. Most of his previous owners weren’t the greatest, buying him for the company and the affection he may bring. Swallowing what bit of rice he had in his mouth, he answered slowly. “Yes, I have.”  
  
“Really? How many?”  
  
“Setsu, don’t be rude,” Akemi scolded softly.  
  
“No, no, it’s fine,” Tooru reassured. He felt Hajime’s knee bump against his under the table and he tilted his head, catching those green eyes on him with curiosity flashing within them. He gave his best smile. “I’ve had…” He counted the few that he remembered, “Five, counting your grandfather. Hamatou was the best, I think.”  
  
“How long were you with each of them?” This time Hajime spoke up and Tooru looked at him. He blinked before tapping his chin with one finger, feigning thought.  
  
“Six months,” he decided, “and then I slept again.”  
  
“Sleeping, huh?” Hajime murmured, looking into his bowl.  
  
“It’s better than saying I deactivated,” Tooru pointed out. “So… I suppose when the six months are up, you could always put me back in your attic for another generation.” It was meant to be a lighthearted joke, but his throat tightened towards the end and his words cracked.  
  
“Why can’t you stay longer? We can always wind you up again, can't we?” Setsu pressed.  
  
“My key only works for someone once. And then I’m passed into their possession until my time runs out.” Tooru explained. “I’m not entirely sure how my magic works, but I’m sure whoever put the spell is long past dead at this point.”  
  
“So… You’re Hajime’s?” Setsu scrunched up her nose. “That makes it sound like you two are dating or something.”  
  
Tooru scowled at her before continuing to eat, mourning the loss of contact as Hajime’s knee pulled away from him. He looked at the bowl, still a quarter of the way filled with rice, and decided that it no longer looked appetizing. He stood up with a quiet, “Thank you for the meal,” and it took most of his self control to walk to his room instead of run.  
  
Opening the door to his balcony, Tooru hoisted himself up onto the railing reaching up from the roof.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Hajime’s voice startled him and he almost lost his balance, holding onto the roof shingles with a death grip.  
  
“God, say something next time, Iwa-chan.” Tooru breathed.  
  
“Don’t give me a heart attack next time,” Hajime countered, stepping out onto the balcony and looking up at him. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I wouldn’t break from this height, and I’m getting on the roof.” Tooru pushed himself up, climbing up onto the shingles and then sitting down, looking at Hajime. “Care to join me?”  
  
“Give me a second, you little shit,” Hajime scowled. He followed what Tooru did and pulled himself up, settling down next to the doll close enough that their thighs were pressed together.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Tooru blurted out, “How much do you know about constellations?”  
  
Hajime chewed on his lip, green eyes glittering in a way that made Tooru’s stomach fill with butterflies. “Not much. Why?”  
  
“Why?” Tooru gasped melodramatically. “Stars are beautiful and fascinating!!”  
  
“Oh yeah?” A small smile pulled at Hajime’s lips, but it was enough that his teeth poked through his lips. “Tell me about them, then,”  
  
And so he did. Tooru spoke about stars at a length he was unaware he was capable of, using large hand gestures and saying some things that made Hajime laugh pleasantly. They spoke about it at length for hours, unaware of the time slipping by and the stars crossing the sky overhead.  
  
Hajime climbed down first and helped Tooru down into his room, giving a crooked smile that showed off bright white teeth and made Tooru smile back. He said goodnight and left Tooru standing in the middle of his bedroom, feeling like he was walking on air.  
  
The following month and a half consisted of spending time with the Iwaizumi clan. Though, mostly, Tooru spent his time with Hajime. Hajime introduced him to some new culture that Tooru had been unaware of, watching movies and tv shows until it was time to do something else. At night, they sat on the roof outside of Tooru’s bedroom and talked about anything and everything they could think of and, sometimes, they just sat in companionable silence.  
  
Tooru came to love the Hajime’s eyes for what they were, not for the fact that Hamatou had the exact same pair. In fact, Tooru came to love Hajime overall, to the point of being obnoxious about his affection. Hajime could be doing homework or watching a TV show and he would find himself with a lapful of doll. Sometimes at night, Tooru would find himself unable to sleep and would go to Hajime’s room. The first time he almost got a book thrown at his head, but afterwards Hajime would barely stir—he would just pull back the covers and Tooru would crawl under them. Their knees would touch or their legs would become a tangled mass of limbs, but Tooru always cuddled close and just focused on his and Hajime’s breathing. He slept for fifty plus years, he didn’t want to sleep anymore.  
  
The weather began to cool and Hajime had to go back to school. He was more stressed these days, loaded down with homework and frustration with classmates and teachers, and their nightly rooftop discussions were cut short by his need for sleep. Tooru missed them, if he was being perfectly honest.  
  
It was a month after returning to school that Hajime came home with a letter in his hands and an upset expression.  
  
“Hajime?” Tooru frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and concern for this boy that he had grown so attached to.  
  
“Some girl confessed to me at school,” He mumbled. Tooru’s heart constricted and he tried to put on a tight smile.  
  
“Well? That's good, isn’t it?”  
  
Hajime grunted, dropping off his bag and stalking us to his room. Tooru followed him, reaching out and grabbing onto his wrist.  
  
“I turned her down.” He snapped, ripping his wrist out of Tooru's grasp. “And I feel bad about it.”  
  
“... Why did you turn her down?” Tooru stuck his hands in his pockets, not wanting to make Hajime angrier but still curious.  
  
“... I like someone else.” Hajime responded, and then he absconded upstairs and locked his door. Tooru tried to go to him that night, but the door was locked and Hajime didn’t answer the soft knocks that Tooru tried to get his attention with. Tooru almost gave up, and he just stood there for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not to go run and hide, or stay and be persistent.  
  
The door creaked open after a while and Hajime peeked out at him. They watched each other for a moment before Hajime opened the door wider and disappeared further into his room. Tooru followed and reached out, holding Iwaizumi and nuzzling him gently.  
  
“Hey, Tooru,” Hajime’s words were hushed and Tooru swallowed nervously.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Did you ever love any of your old masters?”  
  
Tooru’s breath caught. “... Most of my masters weren't… They weren't good people. But yes, I did fall in love with one. And… I guess another one wasn’t that bad, but I still didn't like him much. Ushiwaka was terrible, really, but that was because he was so blunt.”  
  
“Who did you fall in love with?” Hajime’s arms encircled him, but the gesture was awkward and questioning.  
  
“... Hamatou,” He whispered. “I loved him, and I… I guess I thought maybe he loved me too. But he didn’t, and… I’m still here. I’m still a doll.”  
  
“... Do you want to go visit him tomorrow?”  
  
Tooru’s arms tightening around him was enough of an answer.  
  
The next day, Tooru cried more than he cared to admit. The tombstone was beautiful, obviously kept clean and neat. Flowers were surrounding it, and the name Iwaizumi Hamatou were engraved into the stone pillar. He reached out and ran his fingers over the kanji that described him.  
  
A loving husband, father, and grandfather. May he rest in peace.  
  
Tooru’s eyes stung and he sank to his knees, gripping the flowers he held in his hands tightly. A broken sob escaped him and then he couldn’t stop, awful noises escaping him as fat, wet tears rolled down his cheeks. Hajime knelt down and pulled Tooru into an embrace, stroking his hair and murmuring condolences. They stayed like that until Tooru was able to calm down, then they placed the flowers and left. Tooru’s hand found its way into Hajime's and he linked their fingers together, looking at the ground and sniffling the entire walk home.  
  
It rattled him to the core, seeing the headstone of a man whom he had come to love and yet never got to live out life with. It seemed ironic that the love he held for Hamatou was transferred to Hajime, but Tooru thought it might destroy him to lose this boy.  
  
He counted down the days until he knew he would break down, able to feel the spring in his back slowly begin to unwind. He kept a smile going, though. He didn't tell Hajime when he would go away, afraid that Hajime would distance himself. So he kept up the act, kept hanging all over Hajime and staying with him, talking with him at night and laughing over stupid movies. He just wanted to love Hajime for a little while longer.  
  
Two weeks before the day he was supposed to go back to sleep, Tooru and Hajime were staying in his room, working on homework and Tooru attempting to learn the material and give good ideas for answers—most of which were correct, anyways.  
  
“How do you know this, anyways?” Hajime finally asked, turning his head to look at the doll who had draped himself over him.  
  
“Three hundred years let's you learn some things,” Tooru shrugged, holding Hajime and nuzzling his face into his neck.  
  
“Hey, Tooru…” Hajime turned his head as he spoke, their noses brushing as Tooru looked up. Green eyes widened a little bit and flickered down for a brief second. Hajime’s breath puffed across Tooru’s lips and those dark eyelashes that Hajime had fluttered. They were closer than Tooru had first noticed, very little space between them, and if he could just close that gap—  
  
“Hajime!!” The two of them flew apart, both bright red and surprised. Hajime stood up and opened his door, peeking his head out.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“C’mere for a second, will you? I need your help!” Hajime looked over his shoulder apologetically, disappearing out of the room and leaving Tooru alone.  
  
Tooru closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing mind and the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to kiss Hajime so, so badly, but… That might mess everything up. He couldn't risk that.  
  
The day before he was set to deactivate, Tooru went up into the attic. He sat down in front of the box he had been inside and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and wondering how long he had left before his spring rang out. It was hours alone in that dusty attic, dust gathering on his eyelashes and on his shoulders as it landed.  
  
“Tooru!”  
  
_Hajime_  
  
Warm hands were on his cheeks and Hajime’s worried voice broke through the dull film that was starting to creep along his brain.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!! Tooru, please answer, please, please wake up,”  
  
Tooru let his eyes flutter open and he saw Hajime’s face outline from the light streaming in from downstairs, through the attic door. Hajime’s green eyes widened and he reached out, holding Tooru tightly to him.  
  
“Oh thank god,” Hajime whispered. “I thought I lost you.”  
  
“Ha… jime…?” Tooru murmured, fingers curling into the fabric of Hajime’s hoodie. Hajime pulled back and cupped his face, bumping their foreheads together.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Hajime started. “Listen to me, okay? You’ll stay here and be with us, okay? I can’t lose you, I can’t lose you because of this. We didn’t get enough time.”  
  
Tooru reached up, fingers grazing Hajime’s cheek, and Hajime used one hand to hold it in place, nuzzling against his hand and letting out a soft, shuddering sigh.  
  
“...Hajime?” Tooru murmured, eyelids fluttering in his attempt to keep consciousness. “I… I love you. I don’t want to go.” A lump formed in his throat, tears stinging his eyes, and Hajime let out a soft, choked noise.  
  
“You dumbass,” Their noses brushed together as Hajime's voice cracked, “I love you too.” Soft, chapped lips pressed against his own and Tooru couldn't tell if the salty taste was his tears or Hajime’s, but Tooru clung to him and kissed back with all that he could.  
  
Pulling back, Tooru gripped Hajime’s hands as though they were a lifeline. “I want to stay,” He cried, voice cracking.  
  
Hajime sniffed angrily and reached forward, holding Tooru tightly to him and hiding his face in the doll’s shoulder, stifling his quiet sobs. Black surrounded Tooru's vision and he just held onto Hajime's hands as tightly as he could, until he couldn't feel them under his fingers anymore.  
  
It felt like an eternity that he was asleep, but Tooru’s eyes opened again, and Hajime was still holding him. They were still in the attic and everything was the exact same as when he fell asleep.  
  
There wasn’t a spring in his back anymore. He was able to feel his own pulse—something he had never had before—and he was breathing. There was a heart beating in his chest and lungs that were taking in air for the first time, and suddenly Tooru started to cry.  
  
“Hajime,” Tooru whispered, startling the boy and prompting his head to whip up. He blinked away the hot tears that stung his eyes and he gave a small broken giggle. “I’m not going to leave this time.”  
  
Hajime let out a breathless laugh, wiping away tears with one of his hands as he sat back. “You little shit,” He breathed. “I fucking love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Tooru murmured, diving in and kissing Hajime like it was the most important thing he would ever do. And, in some ways, it was.  
  
Hajime pulled away from their kiss laughing before he held Tooru tightly, fingers curling into his shirt and grinning into his shoulder, and Tooru tilted his head back and laughed from relief.  
  
And five years later, Oikawa Tooru became Iwaizumi Tooru, married and finally, finally escaped from his curse as a doll.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't understand how much i wanted to kill off Tooru in the end. Then I decided I didn't wanna be cruel.


End file.
